


Worth It

by Nix (CrimsonQuills)



Category: Avengers (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonQuills/pseuds/Nix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony drags Steve to a technical conference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

"Tony," Steve said, threading his way through the people crisscrossing the hotel and convention center's lobby, "when I said I wanted us to do something together outside of Avengers business, this wasn't quite what I meant."

For the first couple of hours, Steve hadn't cared that he couldn't follow more than one word in five of the lectures Tony had marked down for the day. It was enough to sit beside him and see the fascination in Tony's expression, the excitement that sparked in his eyes when the speakers said...something of interest. But Tony had been dragging Steve from panel to lecture to workshop for six straight  _hours_  now, and they'd skipped lunch, and there were four more hours left in the day. At least.

Tony altered his trajectory a little and came to a stop in a reasonably quiet corner. He started to speak as he turned to face Steve, but cut himself off before he could even get a word out. "You're really bored, aren't you?"

"No," Steve said quickly. Tony arched an eyebrow and Steve sighed. "Okay, I'm pretty bored," he admitted. "I don't want to spoil this for you, but can't we take a  _break?_ " He smiled and took Tony's hand, trying to soften the complaint. "Some people need to eat, remember? You're one of them."

"Okay, I got carried away," Tony said, letting Steve tug him a step closer. Then he ducked his head a little and looked up at Steve slyly. "But I figured I had to get my fun in before that art exhibition next month."

Steve's smile broadened into a grin. "You'll go with me, then?" He'd been sure Tony was going to plead business. Tony had never been much of an art lover, paintings of the Avengers aside.

"I'll go with you," Tony confirmed, smiling at Steve. He squeezed Steve's hand a little. "I know how much you've been looking forward to it."

"Thank you." Steve paused. "You're trying to distract me from ducking out of the next panel for a late lunch, aren't you?"

"Worth a try."

Steve just shook his head and pulled Tony off in the direction of the hotel restaurant instead. They'd even the score next month.


End file.
